The invention relates to an apparatus for forming non-circular surfaces on workpieces and more particularly to an apparatus having a workpiece carrying element on which is secured the workpiece and which is driven in rotation while being able to move laterally in all directions with respect to its axis of rotation to form the desired workpiece profile.
The apparatus includes the workpiece carrying element which is maintained in contact, by means of three cams, with three roller bearings the axes of which are stationary to the operation of the rotating carrying element. At least two of the cams have a non-circular profile each of which is maintained, during the rotation of the workpiece carrying element, in contact with its respective roller bearing to guide the lateral or translational movement of the workpiece as it rotates. The workpiece is in contact with a fixed cutting tool which acts thereon as it is rotated and translated to cause the tool to cut the desired non-circular surface on the workpiece.
The apparatus also is utilized with one of the three cams having a circular profile for making one or both of the other two non-circular profile cams.